Soccer Smash
Soccer Smash (also known as Mega Football Bash in Europe and Australia and abbreviated as SS) is a series of association football simulation games developed by Next Level Games and Electronic Arts under its EA Sports label. Originally conceived as a tie-in to EA Sports' FIFA series, the series has branched out into its own unique format and style that uses the standard mechanics of FIFA with a fast-paced nature and loose themes. Gameplay and elements Soccer Smash/Mega Football Bash (2014) Soccer Smash ''is a five-a-side football console video game with the ability to create custom characters and teams. Each team is comprised of the "captain kicker", three characters known as "strikers", and a goalie. The game follows all basic gameplay and rules featured in most football video games, including the ability to dash, tackle players, and lob the ball. The match time can be manually set, with a maximum time of 10 minutes. The main player/captain is given a power meter, which can be filled by the amount of goals they make. When full, they can perform a super shoot. There are three types of shots: regular shoots, which gives the player 2 goals, clean shoots, which gives them 4 goals, and super shoots, which is the most powerful shot and is equal to 6-10 goals, depending on the amount of power applied to the ball. Three modes are playable in the game, including Playing Field 101, Kickabout League, and the World Cup: '''Playing Field 101' is comprised of training sessions that teach the player all of the basics, such as special techniques and regular gameplay. Kickabout League 'is the standard single and multiplayer match mode. The '''World Cup '''is an online multiplayer version of the Kickabout Sports mode that features an online lobby. ''Soccer Smash 2/MFB: Second Edition (2016) The gameplay of Soccer Smash 2 is an exact copy of the original game, with the ability to create a custom team, the same goal types, and the match time. However, changes were made to the sequel: * In addition to the captain kicker's super shot, the strikers can perform a new type of goal: '''Timed Shots. Timed Shots can be performed by the player button pressing accurately on a visible gauge to trigger a successful shot at goal. * The are now five game modes instead of the previous three: ** Soccer 101 '''for the training sessions and courses. ** '''Smash League Rookie for beginner players. ** Smash League Advanced for intermediate players. ** Smash League Pro for expert players. ** and the World Team Championship, the online multiplayer mode which now expands to local multiplayer and playing with others around the world. * The game's emphasis mainly revolves around street soccer than the varieties of soccer in the previous game. * The maximum amount of match time is now 15-20 minutes. Controls Steam+ and Steam Portable * Movement/Dribbling: Analog stick * Pass/Switching Players: A button * Regular Shoot: B button * Super Shoot (captain only): B button (holding down) * Tackle/Steal Ball: X button * Menu/Options: Steam button PlayStation 4 * Movement/Dribbling: Left analog stick * Pass/Switching Players: X button * Regular Shoot: Square button * Super Shoot (captain only): Square button (holding down) * Tackle/Steal Ball: Triangle button * Menu/Options: Circle button Development SS was developed at both Next Level Games in Vancouver and at EA Canada in Burnaby, both located in British Columbia, Canada. A demo version of the game was revealed at the E3 conference in 2013, under the title FIFA Soccer Smash, which meant that FIFA national football teams were actually meant to be included. Some developers of the game that worked at Next Level Games had previously worked on Nintendo's Super Mario Strikers ''and ''Mario Strikers Charged, ''which itself drew mechanics from ''NHL Hitz Pro. In addition, EA Sports develops the NHL ''and ''FIFA simulation games, which gave SS much easier gameplay mechanics and responsiveness. SS 2 made its debut at E3 2015, again with a playable demo. The designs, stages, and costume designs in the game were more reminiscent of something "you would probably see on a design for a skateboard", as stated in a interview. Some of these designs made it into the sequel, as evident by the opening title screen and in the textures for the character designer. Category:Sports Games Category:Steam+ Category:Steam Portable